mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribangle Wars
The Tribangle Wars is the (mostly) non-violent, ongoing conflict between the Tribangle and ECODAS. It is the reason the Tribangle is currently unable to assist the Gamer Alliance in the TikTok War. Below: MAJOR BATTLES ARE LABELLED IN BOLD AND THIS ARTICLE USES THE BRITISH WAY OF WRITING THE DATE. (THE DAY AND MONTH ARE INVERTED FROM THE AMERICAN VERSION) Late 2018 December 2018 11/12/2018 (3:00 pm) ~ Tribangle declares war after ECODAS violent and mine Tribanglists. This is frowned upon by ECODAS leader. 12/12/2018 ~ Battle of the Dance, failure for the Tribangle. 19/12/2018 ~ ECODAS leader (Delle Alli) is overthrown by violent members. The ECODAS leader is now only disliked for creating the signs of evil used by ECODAS. Early 2019 January 2019 9/1/2019 ~ Invasion of The Space, Anti-Gang join war. 10/1/2019 ~ ECODAS ambush Tribanglists; ECODAS begin to be immune to the powers of Santa San 11/1/2019 ~ Arrival of ECODAS spies, planning against Anti-Gang begins. 15/1/2019 ~ ECODAS bombers begin to gather in the skies in great number, heroic unidentified Sealand sky-warrior clears some ECODAS bombers off of a roof. 16/1/2019 ~ Gang of Peace win small battle against both Anti-Gang and ECODAS, planning for next battle begins on both sides. (Tribangle aware of ECODAS plans) 17/1/2019 ~ Battle of the Hill: after violencing and swearing, ECODAS and the Anti-Gang had a terrible loss to the powers of the Golden Radnor. 24/1/2019 ~ Failed invasion of ECODAS base by Tribanglist SeaEagles 28/1/2019 ~ D&D club join war effort on Tribangle side. Febuary 2019 3/2/2019 ~ Group of 4 sea-eagles are spotted sparring 13/2/2019 ~ Trongolist War 15/2/2019 ~ Battle near Banana (Nickels are created and extinguished) 22/2/2019 ~ Filey Bombers join Tribanglist side. March 2019 1/3/2019 ~ Tribanglists identify major ECODAS member as Emeelyar 11/3/2019 ~ ECODAS attack Tribangle with trash music and disrespect the mighty Kazoo 19/3/2019 ~ Nickles return and ECODAS imprison minister of the Roughs Party (Effilctar) and minister of the Dutch Party. (Human Bin-Bag) Battle of the Balls take place: ECODAS win, but Nickles are defeated and Effilctar escapes. 26/3/2019 ~ minister of Holland escapes. 27/3/2019 ~ Tribanglist Prime-Minister captured by ECODAS, but freed by JugJugnot team lead by ministers of Sealand and Holland and the Elite Member of the Gang of Peace. 29/3/2019 ~ Maths Blokes join Tribangle 1 year after being attacked during Non-Violent War. April 2019 5/4/2019 ~ Tribangle Tower Base established. Man sighted continuously yelling "CCCCCC." 8/4/2019 ~ Operation Windmill is a success and ECODAS international HQ is located. 11/4/2019 ~ Battle of Scheveningen (ECODAS’ attempt to wipe out Tribangle spies) is won by Tribangle Air-Force. 12/4/2019 ~ About half of the Sea-Eagles were captured and were made slaves of ECODAS. 15/4/2019 ~ Finlay Imposters harass Sir PatriXXXX sToOB; they don't stank his kank and their lungus became Big Chungus. 16/4/2019 ~ ECODAS osu! training program begins. 17/4/2019 ~ ECODAS try to take back Hardeoovethhibsvdulbvsukbdsvscauvodfwioefwgidfwgiogwdiofodgjsdcggjdsjogfnj but are stopped by the Jugnotts. 22/4/2019 ~ ECODAS spies sighted violencing each other. Mid 2019 May 2019 10/5/2019 ~ Jedn is attacked by ECODAS and loses 10HP. Conflict within ECODAS causes fighting between a group of members. 12/5/2019 ~ GNE0001 is attacked by Evil Weebs. 13/5/2019 ~ Tribangle overhears ECODAS planning to bring Jedn to their side. 15/5/2019 ~ Sea Eagles escape ECODAS camps.Category:War Category:Fact file Category:Ecodas Category:Tribangle Category:Gang Category:Anti-gang Category:NicKkElL Category:Meme tribangle